


До костей

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Female Mundus, Femdom, Genderswap, Psychological Torture, Sexual Coercion, Shapeshifting, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Ты покоришься мне, — сказала Мундус в самом начале, когда из сведенных пальцев Вергилия выпала Ямато, а перед глазами лежало его собственное легкое, вырванное из груди. — Рано или поздно.
Relationships: Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	До костей

— Ты покоришься мне, — сказала Мундус в самом начале, когда из сведенных пальцев Вергилия выпала Ямато, а перед глазами лежало его собственное легкое, вырванное из груди. — Рано или поздно. 

Вергилий не знает, сколько времени прошло с того момента. Не знает, сколько лет назад это было.

У Мундус много глаз и много рук. Вергилий не видел демона более мерзкого, чем эта огромная бесформенная туша, пульсирующая голым мясом, склоняющаяся над ним и окружающая его со всех сторон. 

Ее взгляд пробирает до костей. 

Точно, как лапы. 

Вергилий давно уже потерял счет времени. 

Кожа Вергилия рвется под ее когтями, точно бумага. Он больше не тратит силы на то, чтобы пытаться не кричать. 

В который раз все это происходит? Достаточно долго, чтобы у него кончились силы контролировать свое тело. 

У Вергилия льется вода из глаз, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Тело предает его, а он уверяет себя, что это не слезы слабости. Это просто такая же физическая реакция, как тошнота, как то, что кровь льется из ран. 

Рука Мундус вдруг ложится ему под подбородок, заставляет поднять голову, и в глазах у него размыто. 

— Тебе идут слезы, сын Спарды, — говорит она, ее голос прямо в костях. Ее губы обманчиво-нежно лежат на его горле и не шевелятся. Она у него в голове, и Вергилия начинает трясти с новой силой. — Не помню, чтобы твой отец рыдал подо мной. 

Вергилий сдавленно рычит и рвется из ее крепких рук. Их так много, они везде, ее когти пригвождают его к месту, протыкая кожу, и запах крови забивает нос до головокружения. Мундус смеется. Звук действует на нервы, точно как ногти, которыми ведут по доске. В ответ на его движение острые клыки рвут его горло, выдирают кусок мяса, и он от неожиданности пытается заорать, но заорать не может, а из разорванной трахеи свистит воздух. 

Мундус отстраняется от него с видом вселенского отвращения на своей мерзкой морде и громко плюет кровь и мясо в сторону. 

Она ждет, пока у Вергилия срастается горло, потому что он, кажется, ненадолго теряет сознание. 

Когда Вергилий открывает глаза, у него сломана, кажется, каждая кость в теле, и все это срастается так мучительно медленно, изматывая новыми и новыми волнами боли, и Вергилий не шевелится, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать. Слезы все льются и льются из его уставших глаз, он держит веки опущенными, слабо дрожа от холода. Дышит. Дышит. Ему больно дышать, и он не может вдохнуть полной грудью из-за в щепки сломанных ребер. 

Ему не позволят умереть, он знает. Потому в этот жалкий момент слабости Вергилий желает потерять сознание от асфиксии. 

Его не оставляют лежать спокойно.

Огромные ладони, куда больше нормальных, человеческих — они могут обхватить его талию и соприкоснуться пальцами — легко поднимают его с пола, смещая все осколки, и он слабо сипит, чувствуя предательское тепло чужой кожи. 

— Мой бедный мальчик, — он уверен, что ослышался, уверен, что это его полубред, но это ее голос, который теперь отвратительно извращенно-лелеющий. Он даже ловит себя на мысли, что материнский, и он уверен, что его сейчас вырвет. — Так ужасно устал, — воркует Мундус, и Вергилия прижимают к чему-то сухому и теплому, к чему-то живому, и он чувствует сердцебиение. 

Тошнота подкатывает к горлу моментально, он даже не пытается ее давить, но его так и не рвет, нечем. 

Это все какой-то бредовый сон, потому что еще одна рука — нормального человеческого размера — ерошит его багряные и жесткие от крови волосы. 

Он бы вырвался, если бы его руки и ноги не висели бесполезными плетьми, не способными сейчас на движение. Он бы отпихнул ее от себя, он бы рванулся изо всех сил, лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого живого (такого нужного ему) мерзкого тепла. Но Вергилий не может. 

От нее пахнет чем-то, что очень странно напоминает имбирное печенье.

В панике Вергилий понимает, что не может остановить неровный поток слез. Их слишком много. Это уже не от боли.

Хватит. Это невыносимо. Хватит. Он не станет принимать это подобие ласки от нее, от этой… от этой убийцы, от той, кто лишил его всего, от… 

— Ничего, мой хороший, это пройдет. 

Вергилия ломает. 

Он приходит в себя в мягкой постели в большой комнате, кажущейся светлой. Вергилий долго лежит, слепо моргая, еще чувствуя отголоски боли в своем теле. От простыней пахнет так по-нормальному, похоже на порошок. Вергилий дышит. Дышит. Дышит, пока до не доходит, что все это ненормально. 

Это — подачка. Он не знает, чем он ее заслужил, но раздражение поднимается в его груди горечью и пламенем. 

Из упрямого принципа он ложится на пол. 

Мундус забавляет это, когда она приходит к нему. Вергилий сразу же встает, не желая встречать ее, лежа на полу.

Она больше не представляет собой бесформенную массу пульсирующей плоти, рук и глаз. Она теперь — высокая женщина с красивым лицом и горящими жестокими глазами, и даже когда она улыбается ему, эта жестокость не исчезает. И лучше бы она и дальше оставалась в своей истинной демонической форме, ведь тогда ее глаз так много, что не знаешь, куда смотреть, и все они пылают так, что не рассмотреть их выражение. А сейчас Вергилий смотрит в ее человеческое лицо, в светлые глаза, и видит, как она смотрит на него: так, будто он — ее собственность, ее драгоценное владение. 

Этот взгляд делает его уязвимым. Этот взгляд выбешивает его до того, что он готов броситься на нее и разорвать когтями, вскрыть ее гнилую грудь и сожрать ее поганое горькое сердце. 

Вместо этого он следит за ней напряженно, зная, что нельзя бросаться в триггер. 

В триггере здесь, в аду, он не способен себя контролировать. В триггере он превращается в жалкое животное, в такого же демона, как и все остальные, воля которого моментально ломается перед Владыкой.

Оказаться заложником своей силы, своей природы оказывается невыносимо мерзко. Все то, через что Вергилий определял себя всю свою жизнь, за что цеплялся, все его наследие оказывается бесполезным перед ней. 

_под ней_

— Тебе не нравится эта комната? Эта кровать? — воркует она, обводя пространство рукой. Вергилий сжимает губы. 

Он не станет с ней говорить.

Он не станет играть в ее идиотские игры. 

Зачем этот глупый фарс? 

Это как в прошлый раз, когда Мундус предстала перед ним в этом же виде, позвав в большой зал с длинным пустым столом, где зачем-то были стулья с красивыми высокими резными спинками по всему его периметру. 

Мундус была вежлива, улыбчива, а потом оказалось, что главным и единственным блюдом был Вергилий. 

Она разложила его на столе и несколькими ртами обглодала его руки до костей, демонстративно кривя мордами и отплевываясь от его крови и мяса, показывая, как противна ей плоть полукровки. Вергилий решил для себя, что так она пыталась привить ему вину за его происхождение. Если так, то у нее ничего не вышло. 

_он орал так, что распугал всех мелких демонов_

— Что тебе нужно? — плюет он сейчас. 

— Приляг, — говорит она. Голос звучит нормально, откуда и должен звучать — изо рта, меж ее мягких тонких губ. 

Она улыбается, и зубы у нее человеческие. На вид не острые, но силы в этих челюстях столько, что она укусом сломает Вергилию пальцы.

Мундус в тонком платье с полупрозрачной тканью, и под ней — тело, которое кажется человеческим, женским. 

Вергилий знает, к чему все идет, и пустой желудок слипается в ледяной ком. 

Она красива вот так — наверное. Он знает, как обманчива эта тонкая талия и худые руки. Знает, как быстро тело Мундус может трансформироваться в огромное уродливое нечто с сотней ртов, сотней глаз и сотней лап с огромными когтями.

— Если ты думаешь, что я возлягу с тобой по доброй воле… 

Она улыбается, показывая зубы.

Это нехорошая улыбка. 

Вергилий уже сотни раз ее видел. Мундус улыбается так, когда ей что-то не нравится. 

Она в этой форме не на много выше Вергилия. Ее рука ложится ему под подбородок, и когда он дергается, то с силой сдавливает пальцами челюсть. Под ее напором рвется кожа. Кажется, крошатся кости. 

— Зачем упрямиться? Я все равно возьму тебя. А! — ее улыбка становится приторнее, мягче. Вергилий хочет плюнуть в нее своей горькой кровью. — Ты делаешь это ради меня, хитрый мальчишка? Тебе ли не знать, как я люблю строптивых. 

В Вергилии разгорается белая жгучая ярость, и он рвется из ее хватки изо всех сил, хватается за ее каменную руку и дерет ее когтями, подвывая от усилий. 

_**Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ЗАТКНИСЬ ЗАТКНИСЬ НЕ ВСЕ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ ВЕРТИТСЯ ВОКРУГ ТЕБЯ ДРЯНЬ** _

Мундус кидает Вергилия на кровать, точно он ничего не весит. Не оставаясь на месте, он вертится и стремится сбежать, не зная, куда, но его хватает несколько пар огромных рук. Тело Мундус идет волнами, порванная человеческая кожа сворачивается рулонами там, откуда вылезли эти руки, пригвождающие Вергилия к месту. 

Тогда он пробует отключиться. 

Его тело давно уже ему не принадлежит, так пусть забирает снова. Ему все равно. Пусть делает, что хочет. Ему все равно. Ничего нового она ему уже не покажет. 

Вергилий закрывает глаза. Дышит через раз. Ждет боли, сжимая руки, которые Мундус держит над его головой, в кулаки. 

Боль не приходит. 

И это _невыносимо._

Мундус брала его, но никогда не брала _так_ , чтобы тело реагировало не криком или конвульсивной дрожью, а мурашками и сладостным напряжением. 

Вергилий привык к боли. Переждать ее не так сложно, как кажется. 

Но сейчас ему извращенно до тошноты хорошо, и это хорошо стреляет по всему телу, это хорошо выворачивает его наизнанку, сплетает ему мысли в тугой спутанный клубок. Под закрытыми веками пляшут искры, стоит открыть глаза, и перед лицом — лицо Владыки, ее улыбка, ее глянцево блестящие собственнической похотью глаза. 

Ее рук так много. 

Ее так много. В нем, вокруг него, она заполняет все пространство комнаты, она контролирует его всего до мельчайшей клетки тела. Вергилий пытается царапать свои ладони ногтями, и ее руки уже там, переплетают их пальцы, сжимая и удерживая; он пытается кусать свои губы, и ее руки уже там тоже, пальцы толкаются почти в самое горло, заставляя давиться. Кусай сколько хочешь, не откусить.

Вергилий стонет. 

Это унизительно, дико, неотвратимо. 

— Я бы отдала тебя другим демонам, — говорит Мундус как бы между делом, — чтобы посмотреть. А потом убила бы их, потому что не в моих правилах делиться. 

Наверное, это комплимент.

Вергилий давится истерическим смешком. Все его предательское ущербное тело в огне, и он так близок к тому, чтобы спустить этот огонь с поводка. Тогда станет легче. Должно стать, и он уговаривает себя, что это просто такая же физическая реакция тела, как дрожь и слезы. 

Тогда Мундус останавливается.

Вергилий недовольно рокочет, пытаясь сдержать предательский голос в предательской груди, тело сводит от желания продолжения, он на самой грани, еще только чуть-чуть… Он пытается сдвинуть бедра, податься навстречу сам, ненавидя себя, но лапы Мундус пригвождают его к месту. 

— Мне не нужно твое порченое семя, сын Спарды, — говорит она с холодной неприятной усмешкой. — Впрочем, если ты очень хорошо попросишь, я могу передумать. 

Вергилий не просит. 

Не станет просить.

Тогда Мундус вздыхает так горестно, будто ей не хочется этого делать, и рвет его. 

Когда он регенерирует, и тело перестает бесконтрольно трястись, все начинается сначала.

Вергилий не просит не просит не не не не просит не просит 

просит просит просит просит просит

Мундус улыбается тремя ртами разом. Она так и не дает ему то, что ему так нужно, оставляет жалкой воющей на одной ноте массой, пока от напряжения у Вергилия не проступает чешуя по телу. Он сдается, и конвульсивно сведенные нервы, ища выхода, бросают его в триггер. 

Мундус над ним почти воркует. Почти урчит. А Вергилий-демон от этого звука чувствует облегчение. Вергилий-демон просяще скулит на одной ноте и трется щекой о руку владыки. 

Она оставляет его бескостной не способной на движение массой, и Вергилий долго слепо смотрит в потолок. 

Позже он чуть сам не сдирает с себя кожу от отвращения. 

Теперь его слишком легко бросает в триггер, как будто сорвало какой-то внутренний блок. Теперь Мундус выдирает из его шкуры чешуйку за чешуйкой, когда ей скучно. Она складывает эту блестящую радугу синего в большую шкатулку. Ей никогда не удается содрать чешую так, чтобы оставить его голым: он слишком быстро регенерирует. 

Иногда Мундус погружается в подобие сна. Тогда затихает весь ее дворец, все демоны боятся пробудить владыку раньше времени. Когда это происходит во второй раз за все время пребывания Вергилия здесь, он больше не прикован, как это было раньше. 

За попытку побега Мундус выдирает Вергилию позвоночник, приковав к стене в темнице. Он не помнит себя, когда она заканчивает. 

Помнит только, что готов целовать Владыке руки, когда она возвращается к нему после мучительной вечности в темноте, одиночестве и боли. 

— У меня для тебя подарок, — говорит Владыка, освобождая от оков. 

Она указывает ему на большое для него тело и броню. 

— Больно больше не будет, сын Спарды. 

Вергилий не верит. 

От него, впрочем, того и не требуют.


End file.
